Sonic X: The Continued Story Season 1
by CrystalDreams
Summary: [OLD STORY, PLEASE READ THE REWRITE INSTEAD.] A continued story of Sonic X, because it's not likely to continue at this point. A new generation, with two twins named Bella and Hannah Thorndyke, daughters of Chris and Helen. Anyways, Sonic is coming back, and well... it all sets off from there.
1. Helen and Chris  Twins

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 1:

Helen and Chris + Twins

~Helen and Chris are officially married. After Chris arrived back from Sonic's world, everyone was happy. Espically Helen, who had missed Chris so much. (Proof: See Season 3) After a week, they fell in love, went on a few dates, and a month later, Chris proposed to Helen, and they got married a few days later. After a while, Helen had two girl twins. One was named Bella, and the other one was named Hannah. So... the story continues... with a new generation.~

**Bella awoke a wonderful Monday morning. Her sister, Hannah, was already up. She grabbed her stuffed animal, which resembled a familiar blue hedgehog. Her sister had a familiar orange-yellow fox stuffed animal. Her eyes glittered as she walked down the stairs. Today, was a nice day. The sun was shining, the bird were chirping, and vice versa. Her father was reading the newspaper, while Helen was preparing breakfast with Ella. (Yes, Ella and Mr. Tanaka are still there.) "Hey, Hannah." Bella said, as she walked into the dinning room where her sister and her father was. "Hey, sis." Hannah said, looking up from her book she was reading. Bella sat down next to her sister as Ella and Helen brought out breakfast. Chris looked up from his newspaper and smiled at Helen. "Hand me a plate of pancakes, Helen, please?" He asked his wife. She smiled and nodded, then gave him a plate of her and Ella's homemade pancakes. "Thanks sweetheart." Chris said, then went to the living room. After Bella and Hannah got finished with their breakfast, they went to go sit with their father. "Two questions, dad," Bella said, "When's the blue hedgehog coming back, and when are you going back to work?" Chris looked over at his two daughters, smiled, and told them, "Sonic, the blue hedgehog... i'm not sure when he's coming back. I sure miss him. And, I'm going back tonight." "Aw..." Both girls said in disappointment that their dad was going back to work. "It's OK, I'll be back this weekend. You two better head off to school... or you'll be late!"**

** At school, Bella and Hannah were sitting with two other students named Tom and Susan. "So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Tom asked Bella and Hannah. "Hmm..." Hannah thought for a moment. "Probably stay home, relax, do tonight's homework." He sighed. "You always do that. Can't you guys have a party or something?" Bella told him, "There has to be an explanation for that. We don't have any big events coming up." Susan finally spoke up, "Tom, you could come over to my house tonight. I got the latest video game." **

**"The new Kirby one?" **

**"Yea, my dad got it for me, since he works for that video game company. It doesn't come out until Saturday, but it's finished now. So, he got a copy for me." **

**"Awesome. Can you guys come over?" He asked the twins.**

**"Sorry, dad's leaving for work tonight. Maybe we can come over this weekend."**

**"Bummer." Susan said sadly. "We could have done 4-player on one of my older games."**

**"Well, let's hang out tonight, you and me, Susan, and then we can all be there Saturday." Tom said.**

**"Yea." Bella and Hannah said together.**

**"Alright." Susan agreed. Then, the bell rang, and the students directed their attention to the teacher.**

** "Alright you two, behave. Helen will be here in a bit, but for now, Mr. Tanaka and Ella will take care of you. I'll see you later." Chris told the girls. He was leaving for work, at the Station Square Science Lab. It was near the middle of the city, so it was easy to get to at times. He kissed both of the girls. "We'll miss you." Bella and Hannah told their dad. "I'll miss you, too." He told them, then left in his silver car.**

_**Meanwhile...**_

** "He's doing it again?" Sonic asked Tails, as they headed to Eggman's base for the 30th time this month. "Yea, I guess he ran out of idea for once in his life." Tails said. "Or, maybe he's trying send us all back to Chris's world so he can try to take over that world." Sonic guessed. "Possibly." Tails told Sonic as he continued to fly the plane. "I don't see why he even tries anymore. He's failed... I don't know... a hundred times or more?" Sonic told Tails, guessing how much he's defeated Dr. Eggman's plots. "Yea." Tails said, agreeing with Sonic's estimation. As Tails got close to the base, he lowered the plane close to the ground. "Here you go, Sonic. Defeat Eggman, once again will ya?" Sonic smiled. "Duh. See ya later!" Sonic said, then jumped out and started running towards Eggman's base. (And, if you watch Episode 1 of the whole series, you know what happens there.)**

_**Back at home... **_

** "Bed time, you two!" Helen yelled to the two girls upstairs. "Alright!" Both girls yelled. Hannah and Bella slipped on their pajamas. Bella was wearing lavender silk pajamas and Hannah was wearing pink pajamas with duck prints and slippers. "See you in the morning, sis." Hannah said to Bella. "Goodnight." Bella said back to her sister as they went to bed. **

** A little later, a splash came from the adult pool. Bella was a light sleeper, and heard the splash. Hannah was a deep sleeper, so she couldn't hear it. Bella peaked out the window, and saw a shape. Bella thought for a moment what it could be. "Could it be...?" Bella whispered to herself, then ran downstairs with her Sonic stuffed animal and out into the yard. She peared in, and smiled. She inhaled, then jumped into the water in her silk pajamas. She pulled out the animal, which happened to be the blue hedgehog himself. He coughed and looked up at the girl. "Are... you OK?" She asked, smiling. "Yea. I'm fine." Sonic said. She smiled. She picked up the stuffed animal she left by the pool. "Is that... me?" Sonic asked. "Yea. You see... my dad happens to know a blue hedgehog..." **

**"Your... dad? What does he look like?" **

**"Oh, he has brown hair, dark blue eyes. Married to a blond girl in a wheelchair, our mother."**

_**Could it be... Chris and Helen, my old friends? **_**Sonic thought to himself. "Well... mind if I stay here?"**

**"I don't think my mom will mind. Anyways, if they know you... they'll be happy."**

**"Alright. By the way... what's your name?" Sonic asked.**

**"Bella Thorndyke. I have a twin sister named Hannah, but she's asleep. And... you are?" Bella asked, even though she knew his name. "My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."**

**Author's Note: I know, I know, that last part isn't really original... but, come on, at least it's not entirely the same right? Anyways, I will be continuing this ASAP. I got school, and I have other things to do on the internet. I'll try my best to be a little bit more original in the next chapter. I am going to bring back some older characters, like Sonia and Manic from Sonic Underground and such. That should make it a little more original story. Anyways, please review this story. I'm trying to do my best for you guys.  
><strong>

**~SonicAmyTailsFan**


	2. Episode Chapter 2

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 2:

Cream, Tails, and The Return of Sonic's Siblings

(Sonic, Cream, Amy, Tails, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles Sonia, Manic, and all the rest belong to 4Kids/SEGA. The only characters I own is Bella, Hannah, Susan, and Tom, and maybe some more in the future. I got to do this sooner or later, right? Alrighty then, on to the next episode/chapter!)

Sonic awoke on the roof the next morning, rested and ready for any action. Bella smiled as she came out on the balcony, and said to him, "Hey Sonic. Good morning!" He grinned. Mr. Tanaka came out on the balcony, looked up at Sonic, smiled, then gave Bella the phone. "It's your father. He wants to talk to you." Bella took the phone, and put it up to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Bella! Did you hear what was on the news this morning?" _Chris asked his daughter over the phone.

"Not yet..." She told him.

_"There was a super-fast blue hedgehog on the highway last night! I think it might be Sonic!"_

_You have no idea, _Bella thought, then told her father, "Well, that's good. I got a surprise for you this weekend. Come home as soon as you can on Friday!"

_"Alright, Bella. May I talk to Hannah, please?" _

"Sure." She said, then put the phone up to her chest and called, "Hannah! Come get the phone! It's dad!"

Hannah ran up the stairs and grabbed the phone, then went back downstairs.

"So... what are you going to do today while I'm at school, Sonic?" Bella asked Sonic, who was still laying on the edge of the roof.

"Maybe go for a run, look for my friends..."

"Your friends?"

"Yea, my friends, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and maybe a few others got caught in this teleportion thing, too. Just like the first time."

"Oh." Bella said, then stared at the endless town. Her eyes shined as she glared into the town. A light breeze picked up. The wind blew her hair, and she shivered a bit. It was fall there, and it was getting closer and closer to the holidays. It was late September, almost October now. "I better go inside. See you later, Sonic. Oh, by the way, you can go downstairs and get breakfast whenever you want." He nodded, and raced off, thinking about eating a bit later.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Manic! Hurry up! I don't want be in this place any longer!" A hedgehog yelled. "Oh, come on, sis, can't you have a little patiance?" "No." Manic sighed. "Sonia, come on. Just... hang with me, maybe we can find Sonic." "Oh yea? We haven't seen Sonic in... hm... 10, 11 years now, and we haven't seen mother personally since birth!" Sonia told Manic. "Well, we have to keep looking." Then, a blue blur speeded past the two. "Was that...?" Sonia asked her brother. "Yea, that was our bro, Sonic. Let's try to catch up to him." The two rushed after him, yelling his name. Sonic finally stopped after hearing two voices. He turned around and smiled. "Sonia! Manic!" He said, speeding over to them. "Sonic! It's so great to see you again!" Sonia said, then ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey bro. Long time no see." Manic said to Sonic, and they all looked very happy. "Have you seen Queen Aleena in a while?" Sonic asked, wondering if they knew where she was. "Nope, sorry." Sonia said, a little upset. "We haven't seen her since we've last seen each other." Manic told his brother. "Oh." Sonic said, a little bummed. "You want to help me find my friends Tails and Cream?" He asked the two. "Sure." The both of them said, then he grabbed their hands and raced off, with his found brothers and sisters.

_**At school, 3:26 P.M.**_

"Did you hear the news? A blue hedgehog was seen, and no one knows where it went!" Tom said to Susan, Bella, and Hannah. "Yea, it's pretty amazing that there's a blue hedgehog. I hope he's friendly!" Susan said, excited. The girls didn't say anything, since they have Sonic at their home right now. (Yea, I know, a super short paragraph, don't you think? XD)

_**Merry Farms, 3:41 P.M.**_

A fox awoke to a familiar rabbit and over his head. "Tails, are you alright?" The rabbit asked him. "Yea... i'm fine, Cream." Tails said, as he pushed himself off the ground. He looked around, and saw his plane. "Well, at least the plane is with us." He told Cream. Cream nodded, and smiled at him. He smiled back, then walked around the farm. Then, Sonic speeded by. "Sonic!" Tails yelled joyfully. He stopped, and ran back to the farm he had passed. Sonic ran into the crops, and found Tails and Cream, and the X Tornado. "Hey, you three. How are ya?" (Can't forget Cheese! XD) Sonic asked Cream and Tails. "We're fine, Sonic." Tails told Sonic, then saw his siblings nearby. "Who are they, Sonic?" "Oh, I forgot you guys haven't met yet! Cream, Tails, Cheese, meet my siblings, Sonia and Manic. Sonia, Manic, meet Cream, Tails, and Cheese." "Nice to meet you." Sonia said. "It's nice to meet some friends of Sonic's!" Manic said. "Sonic, you have siblings? Since when?" "Since birth. Sorry about not telling you." Sonic told Tails, and he said, "It's fine. Have you seen Chris yet?" "Not yet, but I think I'll get to meet him soon. He still lives in the same home." "Alright, let's go then!" Tails said, then Tails jumped in, followed by Cream and Sonia. Manic and Sonic rode on the left wing as they headed to the house.

Author's Note: See? I told you I would bring Sonic's siblings from Sonic Underground were going to come in to make it a bit more original! Even though I just started this, I'm thinking about making the 2nd Season of this story a crossover. Just to make it different. But, yea, I'm still deciding. I'll tell you if I ever get to that point. But, there will be a 2nd Season, possibly a 3rd. Episode/Chapter 3 will be uploaded hopefully soon. I should have some time this week, because I have certain things going on that won't become homework. So, I'll try to get it uploaded soon... I might also start working on a different story for a different topic after I get the 3rd chapter finished and uploaded. So, thanks for reading and please review so I know how well I'm doing!

~SonicAmyTailsFan


	3. Amy, Knuckles, and Eggman

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 3 - Knuckles, Amy, and Dr. Eggman

(Hey readers! Thanks for all of your reviews. I'm going to timeskip to Thursday. I just want Chrisy to come home soon. And, yes, I did call him Chrisy. Oh, and sorry that it took too long... I can stop on things and not pick up on them for a while.)

It was the middle of a beutiful Thursday and it was lunch time. Bella and Hannah were at school, eating the lunches Ella had made for them, while the rest- except Chris, who doesn't come home until Friday night- ate lunch at the Thorndyke Manor. Sonic looked at his bowl of soup and looked up at Ella. The rest was already eating, and Tails told Ella, "This is really good, Ella." "Well, thank you. I call it: Chicken and Turkey Soup." Sonic spoke up, "Why can't we just have Chilli Dogs for lunch?" "Bro, some people don't like chilli dogs." Manic told his brother. "Yea, Manic's right." Sonia agreed. "Maybe you just haven't tried it..." Sonic mummered.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Amy and Knuckles were walking through town. "How much longer do we have to walk, Knuckles?" Amy complained. "I don't know. Maybe serveral more miles." Knuckles told Amy, and she groaned. They had been walking for 2 hours in a row, and she was tired and hungry. "Can't we stop and get some lunch?" Amy asked. He said to her, "No. No money. I rather not be here-" "-Because you guard and protect the Master Emerald back on our planet. I know." Amy intruptted. Knuckles got a little mad, and his temper just went up as they walked. He hoped that they'd get to the mansion soon so he could leave Amy. But, he was also thinking about leaving her now.

_**Outside of town, by the water...**_

A mysterous fat man laughed. "This will be my greatest plan yet. Not even Sonic will defeat this plan!" He said. The man was working on some evil plan, (If you don't know who it is by now, I will go insane. I've given you a lot of clues.) and though he might defeat againist his nemesis, Sonic. "Dr. Eggman," said a dark shadow of a robot behind him, "the new weapon is complete." "Excellent." Dr. Eggman told his robot. "Get it ready for firing." (Sorry, but I won't do an attack till the next chapter... is that a good hook to continue reading?)

_**Back at the Thorndyke's Manor...**_

Sonic was sitting on the roof. It was after school now, so Bella and Hannah were home. They couldn't wait until tomorrow when Chris would see Sonic. He sat up there, all alone, listening to the people talking in the bedroom and downstairs. Also, he was listening to the sweet, tender sound of the birds and all the other animals nearby. Then, he heard a familer voice... "Oh, Sonic! Is that you?" _Great, _Sonic thought, _It's Amy. _"Sonic?" "It's me..." Sonic reveiled to Amy. "Where's Knux?" "Knuckles decided to go his own way." "Hasn't he learned to be around other people so he doesn't get tricked by Eggman?" Sonic asked Amy. "I guess not. Sonic, is it OK if I come up there and keep you comany?" A sweat drop rolled down his head when he heard that from Amy. "Sure... I guess... so." "Yay!" _I hope I don't regret this..._ Sonic thought. Amy joined him on the roof, and they had a good time. Sonic was still nervous, but wasn't as nervous as usual. He hoped his good buddy Chris would come back, and he'd start fighting Dr. Eggman again and it would be back to normal. Chris hanging out with Tails, his siblings, plus himself, Cream hanging out with Amy, Knuckles living on his own, and Dr. Eggman fighting most of them with the occational Knuckles siding with him. He was glad to be back here on this planet.

_**Outside the town, on a cliff...**_

A mysterous figure stood on the cliff with a silky red cape on, the hood over the figure's head. She was looking over at the nearby manor, the one where the Sonic gang was staying. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were outside late at night, sleeping unneath the stars"I wish I could be reunited with them. I really miss them." The figure said. It pulled off the hood, showing the face of Queen Aleena. (Look it up if you have no clue who she is. She's from Sonic Underground.) "I'm glad they have each other again..." Aleena said, smiling. "I must go talk to the Oracle at once." Queen Aleena rushed to a nearby cave to meet up with the Oracle.

Yay! Finally got Chapter 3 finished. I know, this was pretty late. I'll try to get the next one in. One question - Which robots should be in this one?

Orbot and Cubot from Sonic Colors or the ones from Sonic X orginally, Decoe and Bocoe? I'm just asking so I know what the viewers like more... anyways please review this chapter!

~SonicTailsAmyFan


	4. Eggman's Attack Chris's Arrival

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 4: Eggman's Attack

(Sorry, but I think i'll need the whole chapter for this attack and Chris's arrival. I promise- i'll continue Queen Aleena's part in the next chapter. Maybe almost her own chapter. *shrug* But, sorry for the long wait too. I was going to upload it yesterday but I had problems just uploading it from my computer. And, before I start the next chapter, i'd like to give a shoutout to all of those who like this story and/or reviewed. Thanks for your support! Oh, yea, one last thing, CHRIS IS COMING BACK IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!)

Sonic's friends were at the mansion on a beutiful day. Cream and Cheese were picking flowers, Tails was working on the X Tornato, Amy was trying on some of Chris's mom's old outfits, and the others were doing what they would do. Bella and Hannah were in school, though, like always. Bella and Hannah was so excited that they couldn't wait to come home and see their dad- even though it wasn't right away since he worked until 8. Sonic was running somewhere else in the world. Some things have changed, so he decided to take a run while he looked at the things that were new. As for the meantime, Dr. Eggman was almost done charging up his laser. "What does it do, exactly?" Bokkun asked. (I didn't forget about you, Bokkun. XD)

"Well, it's suppose to shoot a laser and put everyone under my control in a 100 mile radious! HAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman explained. (If Sonic and Tails were there, Sonic would say that I told you so. See Chapter 1.)

"I think it's genius." Decoe said.

"Me too." Bocoe agreed.

"Well, at least Sonic's not here to ruin my plan!" Eggman said the other three.

"Think again, Eggman!" A voice said from the doorway. Eggman and the others glared over there, seeing the one and only blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Eggman said.

"You shouldn't be suprised. I've foiled like... hm... 50 or more plans of yours?" Sonic said.

"Doesn't matter! This laser is fully charged and i'm going to fire it!"

"I won't let you! You never did win and it won't happen now!" Sonic yelled, then stared to run towards the machine.

"Well, I won't let you reach it either!" Eggman yelled, running over to his machine also. They kept fighting over the 'fire' button and the 'self-destruct' button for about an hour. Sonic finally hit the one labeled 'self-destruct.' It exploded the one room, but Sonic quickly escaped. _That was pretty simple... _Sonic thought. _Something doesn't feel right about that... I should keep a eye on him closely. _Sonic ran home to relax for a while. (Yea, I know. Very stupid. Can someone help with that? Please? I'll give credit!)

_**LATER...**_

Hannah and Bella were waiting next to the door. It was past eight-o-clock, which meant Chris should be coming home. Both girls were very excited. They were going to suprise their father with Sonic. It had been a few years, so they must miss each other a lot. A car pulled into the garage, and then a man walked over to the house. When Bella saw him, the two girls went crazy. He walked inside and said,

"I'm home!" The two girls jumped on him and yelled,

"DAD!" It was like they hadn't seen him in years. Chris just smiled at his kids. The two glanced at each other and got off of him.

"Come along, father." Bella instructed in her proper girl voice. Hannah walked to the room close to the living room and whispered to all of them,

"You ready?" Nods came from the room. Hannah smiled. This was going to be perfect.

"Cover your eyes." Bella told Chris.

"Alright..." He knew it was a suprise, but what? He sat down on the couch with his eyes covered and Bella ran over to the room where Sonic and the others were. She signaled and they all walked over to the other room. They all stood together and Bella told her father.

"Open your eyes." He opened his eyes, and was suprised.

"S-Sonic?" He stammered.

"It's nice to see you again, Chris." Sonic said. A bunch of talking filled the room. Chris finally glanced over at Sonic's two siblings and asked, "Who are they?" Sonic walked over to his siblings and said,

"These are my long lost siblings, Sonia and Manic."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Sonia said.

"Hey." Manic said.

"I didn't know you didn't have siblings, Sonic!" Chris exclamed.

"Well, I kinda forgot about them over the years we were apart..." Sonic told him. A lot of talking was heard that night. It was a very nice night, and everything was very nice. But, things were about to get even more joyful, then crash into terror. But for now, it was great. Later, everyone went to sleep for the night for a great Saterday.

Was that good? Please tell me. I'm only getting 2 reviews per episode/chapter. If you have to, please just PM me a review. I really to know other then two people. Anyways, I got another question for you guys:

Who else should be in this that isn't in here? It must be a Sonic character. Either current or past.

As I said before, if you have to, please PM me. I'm a little nervous about the reviews on this. I don't think some of it was my greatest. Anyways, i'm working on some new stories, hopefully I can get them up! Well, see ya for now!

- SonicAmyTailsFan24


	5. Queen Aleena

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 5: Queen Aleena

(See, I told you Queen Aleena would come back in this chapter. She pretty much has her own chapter here. Maybe a few more chapters about only her in the future. Anyways, i'd like to give on shoutout to the person who has reviewed every chapter so far. You know who you are. Anyways, on to the chapter!)

Queen Aleena walked to the main part of the cave where the Oracle was. "Oracle, I must speak to you." Aleena said when she reached the main part of the cave that he was in.

"Alright." He said, then pointed to the chair that was acrossed from he was sitting. She sat down and told him,

"May I please be reunited with my children again? The war has been over for years." He thought for a while.

"Hmm... Well... I guess it would be fine. But, please be careful." She nodded and left, being careful as told.

_**Meanwhile in the nearby park...**_

Knuckles was sitting alone on a tree stump. He didn't talk to anyone who passed him or anything. He just sat there, enjoying nature. Then, a girl bat swooped in and landed next Knuckles. "Hey." She said to him.

"Go away, Rouge. I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on. Can't you be a little more friendly to me?" Rouge asked, getting a little closer to him.

"I'm only friendly to Sonic and the others. Not you." Knuckles told Rouge, pushing her away.

"And Eggman when you fall for his tricks..." Rouge mummered, but Knuckles heard her.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at her. He didn't like it, but it happened. A little while after he yelled, someone in a silky red cape with the hood on passed the park. Knuckles was pretty sure it was someone he knew in the past. He ran out of the park and ran after the person. "Wait!"

Queen Aleena heard his voice and thought, _Is that Knuckles, the one from that island I visited once? I guess Sonic and the others are here, so it may be him._ She turned around and smiled. It was Knuckles.

"Queen... Aleena?" Knuckles asked.

"It's me." She said, pulling off her hood on the cape.

"I feel like it's been forever since I last saw you." He said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Do you know where Sonic is?" She asked Knuckles.

"Yea. Want me to take you there?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure." Queen Aleena replied, then smiled. They left for the mansion, and Rouge followed behind, but left a distance between her and Knuckles. Queen Aleena couldn't wait to see her children again in person. They'd also be so overjoyed too.

_**At the mansion...**_

Chris was on the phone. He was trying to get sometime off of his job to spend some time with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Bella, Hannah, and of course, Helen. Bella was reading a book in the living room while Sonic, Tails, Hannah, and Amy played video games in the living room also. Chris finally got off the phone and smiled. He walked into the room and looked at Bella. "Well?" Bella asked, when she looked up from her book.

"I got a lot of time off, but I have to go once a week so I can continue working on my projects." Chris told her, and she smiled. Hanah had also heard and looked over at him and did her most goofyest smile. While she wasn't looking, all three teamed up on her and destoryed her ship. She looked back to the TV and yelled,

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Several of them laughed. It was fun to have comany, and they were about to get another person to join along... soon.

I decided to finish my **5th **chapter/episode! Celebration! I finally transfer it to to a laptop with internet. I'd also like to announce that there is a poll on my profile for my next story. I If you would, please vote? There's not a deadline really, maybe up until my 6th or 7th, maybe 8th chapter on this story. It's really boring to write for the same story, or at least in my opionion. Or at least after a while. Anyways, go ahead and review! I do have one question, but there's also a past one I still need more answers from. (I only have one answer for it. ONE!)

Do you think Cosmo the Seedrian (Season 3 of Sonic X) should come back in a future episode/chapter?

_Who else should be in this that isn't in here? It must be a Sonic charater. Either current or past._

Thanks for all your reviews and everything!

~SonicAmyTailsFan


	6. Reunited

Sonic X - The Continued Series

Episode 6: Reunited

(Yea, if you read the last chapter should know what this is about. I can at least hope you would stick around and read, though.)

Knuckles continued to lead Queen Aleena to the place where he knew they would be staying. It was almost sunrise now, the house was on the other side of town and they had stopped to get a little rest from such a tireing walk. Rouge was still well following behind them. "Are we almost there?" Aleena asked.

"We're almost there, Queen Aleena. Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Well, that's good." She replied. _It's almost time... hope they remember. _Queen Aleena thought in her head, and smiled. She couldn't wait. She couldn't get close to them all this time... but she remembered the Oracle's words. As they got closer to the gates of the home, she put her hood up to make a little element of suprise.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sonic was slowly waking up from the sleep as the sun rose. _I must have slept on the roof... _Sonic thought. He got up, streched, and almost walked inside before Bella stopped him. "Did you sleep on the roof again, Sonic?"

"Uh-huh." Sonic said with a somewhat sleepy voice.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Bella told him, then let him through. He went outside of the house, only to see Knuckles and a hooded figure who looked familier.

"Hey Knux, how are ya?" Sonic asked.

"Does it really matter right now, Sonic?" Knuckles replied.

"Maybe." Sonic said.

"Look, i'm only to help this person to you guys."

"Why?"

"You'll find out..." Knuckles replied, leaving to go back to the park.

"I'll be right back." Sonic told the person in the cloak. He left to go get his siblings, Sonia and Manic. He had a feeling they needed to be out there together. He came back outside with his siblings.

"Dude, is this really her?" Manic asked Sonic

"I'm sure of it." Sonic replied.

"Well, let's find out!" Sonia told her brothers. Queen Aleena smiled, her hood still on her head, still covering her face in a shadow-dark mist.

"M-mom? Is that really you?" Sonic asked walking up to her. Queen Aleena continued to smile.

"My children... it's nice to see you again..." She replied, then pulled off her hood, showing her face. The three ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's been forever since we've seen you, mother!" Sonia told her mom.

"Yea." Manic agreed.

"It's just nice to see you again." Sonic said. She continued to smile as they went inside to meet their friends. It was a very joyful day for everyone in the house, and the world seemed to welcome her arrival as well. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and the Queen herself hoped that they would be together forever. Only thing wasn't suspected... that new arrivals would come, new and old friends would appear. But, other then that, everything would go right.

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Someone PMed me their review and brought up about ocs in the story. I was going to do this earlier... but this is my first story so... but now, I will be accepting OCs on this story. (**O**rginal **C**haraters) I will only feature 1-2 (maybe 3) per chapter. All you need to know before you put it in the story is:

- Name (That's a duh.)

- Personallty

- Allignment (Good, Bad, Neutral)

- Apperance (A discription please to make it easier, but pictures work too.)

- Enemies

- Allies/Friends

- Love (optional)

They must be a Sonic-like charater or a human.

Anyways, the next chapter/episode is a chapter based off of the episode "The Last Resort" from Sonic X, so it's pretty much a romance episode... Anyways please review! (Yes, you may put your information in your review, or PM me it instead. Either way.)

~ SonicAmyTailsFan


	7. Familiar Faces

Sonic X: The Continued Story

Episode 7 - Familiar Faces

(*sigh* I seriously didn't mean to take this long... with school, my laptop locking up on me, and other afternoon activities, I'm on a bit of an overload. Anyways, this chapter is mainly a filler just to get this up and running again and to let you see who's coming in the future... hehe, that's funny.

Bella: That's a stupid pun.

Me: SHUSH. I wasn't even trying that on purpose. Enjoy~!)

_**Outside of town, Dr. Eggman's Base, Late Night**_

"What are you exactly working on, sir?" Decoe asked.

"We'd like to know if we can..." Bocoe followed.

Eggman looked over at his robots. "Well, if you really wanna know... A long time ago, I built a robotic hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic. Sonic destroyed it a long time later and I had forgot about it. So, in order to destory Sonic once and for all, I have decided to build an upgraded version." He moved to the side, showing the almost-finished robot. "Meet my creation, Metal Sonic!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

"We haven't seen him since our last race, Jet." A purple swallow told the green halk next to her.

"So? I wanna race him again, as soon as possible. I want to see how much he's improved." Jet replied.

"I wanna see the red echidna again as well!" The albatross told them as well.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Jet told his team. They pulled out their boards and raced off in a hurry to find Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

_**ANOTHER LOCATION, SAME TIME.**_

A white hedgehog stared at the stars in front of him, sometimes looking down at the city lights nearby. It had been a while since he had seen the blue hedgehog himself. _How long again? _He thought. _Oh yea, the whole "Time Eater" event. I remember now. _He looked behind him and saw his compainion coming. "Well?"

"I've got everything that we have with us packed and ready to go." A purple cat replied.

"Well, we should get going now. Come on, Blaze." The white hedgehog walked over to the two bags that had been packed and put one on. He then looked over at Blaze.

"You ready?" He nodded and they left to find their old friends.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yep, all finished with this chapter. Not sure how or if I am going to do FCsOCs. Sorry that all the names weren't reviled, but I think most of you should know them. I still have some more in mind, so this isn't everyone. Hopefully I can get chapter 8 up soon. I'M NOT GIVING UUUPPP! Yea, I know, I'm strange. Well, until next time!

~SonicAmyTailsFan


	8. Author's Note to All Past Readers

Sonic X: The Continued Story

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is mainly for people who aren't favorited or following me but for the people who favorited or followed the story (I really don't know if favorites are sent messages about updates, but oh well, those people might notice if they are still active).

Well, I've been away from this story for about 2 years now and I really wanted to publish something. I even noticed that I don't think I even mentioned that I was going to quit writing this story. I could have sworn I did at one point of time, but... yeah, I don't know what happened to that. .-.

The thing is, though, I don't really have any good ideas that others would care to read. I also wanted a story to try to complete for once without deleting it (that's why this was only story on my profile for a good while). Well, I was thinking about this story and I was thinking about redoing it in a better, newer style. You know, people improve skills over time, espically if they're still in school of some kind.

Well, so I'm 14 now and have improved a good amount, I would say. So, I have rewritten the first chapter (so far) of Sonic X: The Continued Story and I'm hoping that you guys will think it's better and improved. Most things I planned and/or I was planning to do will be put in the new story. I'd like you guys to read it and see what you think. Thanks!

~SonicAmyTailsFan


End file.
